


Claudere

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Series: Dis' Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confirmedloverszine, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post S7, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Takashi has received word about the one man that he had hoped to see when he returned. He never expected that he would end up alone; he and adam had a fight that seemed to change the two of them. This is him reconciling with the man and letting the past go in order to move on.





	Claudere

**Author's Note:**

> This is Betaed  
> This is included in the free Adashi zine: Confirmedlovers  
> I love Adashi and Curtashi sm. I may have left the VLD fandom but I'll occasionally write for them.

The cheers were joyous as the others returned to earth, the Atlas commander was exhausted. Even when Voltron and Atlas merged, it was exhausting. His whole energy was drained, Honerva was a fight that he hated but then again; she had to be stopped. Not just for this universe but for all others, she wasn’t going to be stopped. Taking a heavy breath, Shiro stepped off of the IGF-Atlas, Curtis was at his side looking to the other with veiled worry. “Sir?” he questioned as he placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Grey eyes soon met Azure, everyone deserved this; this break and relaxation. Shiro found himself leaning into the other’s touch, slowly, he was opening up to other’s touches.

“Go check on the others. I’ll be alright.” Shiro commented, placing his hand briefly on Curtis’ before striding away. He needed time alone. While away, the Atlas had gotten a message about a lost MFE Pilot, hope seemed to feed into Takashi. There were times that he hoped that Adam was alive but he had a feeling that it was much darker than just this. He was lost in his thoughts as he opened up the message fully.

‘Adam Walela, Age 30; DOB: 12/22/2473. Captain Adam Walela was the trainer for the current MFE Pilots; Rivazi, Griffin, Leifsdottir, and Kinkade. When the galra attacked in 2503, he and his flight crew were sent out on Admiral Sanda’s orders. The six pilots fought valiantly against the Galra but were unsuccessful. All Pilots were assumed dead. Recovery operations were underway in 2508. The only unaccounted body was of Captain Walela. As of 2509, we regretfully inform Commander Takashi Shirogane, the Atlas Crew, and the MFE pilots; that we have found Captain Walela’s body. His plane went down but he was able to eject before the explosion. He was found clutching a photo of Captain Shirogane and his dog tags. It appears that the Captain was found and cornered by the Galran insurgents.  Official death: Galra Fire, puncture wounds on his chest, side, and abdomen.’ 

Shiro’s hands trembled as he took in the report. Adam. Dead. Oh god. He put the datapad away and walked… he just- he had to walk to work out what he just read. Was it real? No. Yes? It was an official report. Shiro came around to his senses a few hours later, he found himself sitting on the Atlas, looking up at the night sky. Was fate a harsh mistress? Sure, he adored Curtis but Adam- Adam was his first love. He wanted to spend his life with the latter. He was dead now. They’d never get the chance to make up. To fall in love again, or to start a family with one another. Those dreams were crushed thanks to the Galra. 

Reaching up, he touched his cheeks and felt wetness, he was crying? Why didn’t he notice this? Closing his eyes, silently he sent his heart out to Adam. Only in his dreams would the other survive, to be remembered. His ears didn’t pick up on anyone as he laid down on the cool metal, refusing to open his eyes. Faintly, he could feel his hands shaking, sobs started to wreck his throat and soon his chest, the tears falling faster with each moment. 

“You never handled death well, Takashi.” Came an all too familiar voice. No. No. Opening his eyes, Takashi looked over; spotting Adam’s spirit sitting beside him. The man hadn’t changed, he still had those stupid glasses, his sandy hair was a mess, and that smile. Oh god, that smile, Takashi missed it. “I know I’m dead. Hell, I wanted to be here when you returned.” He started, looking down at Shiro with a peaceful expression. 

“I’m used to death by now. I just wanted to see you one last time. Adam- I-” Shiro started as he reached out to the spirit, feeling a slight solidness to the other. “I miss you. The war’s over. The Galra aren’t going to hurt you or anyone anymore.” He admitted, he could see Adam’s face soften and relax at that comment.    
  
“I miss you too.” Adam admitted as he reached out and placed his hand on the top of Takashi’s head, idly pushing his transparent fingers through the hair. “I’m glad that the war is over. How is everyone? Time while dead is… unnerving.” He admitted with a look, eyes looking down and taking in the others shaken appearance. “You’ve changed Takashi, even when you are a Commander.” Adam teased as he looked up towards the sky, taking in the twinkling stars. “You know, Curtis always had eyes for you, even I could see that.” He chuckled and looked at the other man with an amused look.

Shiro sputtered and his cheeks darkened with embarrassment. “What?!” He squawked, staring wide eyed at the other. He shook his head and rolled his lips nervously. “Adam- what would you have done, if you were still alive? Would we have-?” God, he couldn’t say it. Fuck. He wanted to, he needed to know if they would have worked out after all of this time. His fingers toyed with the hem of his black jacket. 

“I don’t think so. You and I are too different now. Even after our break up, you wanted to travel the stars and I was afraid of losing you. I see now, that the fear I had was unwarranted.” Adam explained as he leaned down, pressing his head to Shiro’s head. “I understand now, why you left and followed your dreams, even when I was here. I’m at peace you know, it’s odd. I’m at peace with how I died, how the Galra are pushed off of Earth.” Adam closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and faint. “I will always love you ‘Kashi, but do not wallow on my death. You have someone who cares deeply for you. Go to them, let them be your guiding light and equal. You have earned this. ” He whispered. 

Shiro started to whine, watching Adam’s form get fainter and fainter with each passing second. No. “Addy.” he started before he was hushed by the spirit, he was at peace apparently. After seeing what a disaster Shiro had become. Adam opened his eyes and looked at Shiro with still so much adoration for the man. They may have been torn apart by war, but they had been together through thick and thin. It was hard to break those kind of bonds.  
  
“You’ll reach up and rise again, Takashi.” Adam promised as he gave one last, faint kiss to Takashi’s lips. A bittersweet smile on his lips. “It’s time for me to rest. Enjoy what you have now. I’ll always be with you in your heart. Think of this, as not a goodbye; but as a see you soon.” Adam reasoned with his signature playful smile.

Takashi gave a watery chuckle and managed a trembling smile. “I- Alright... Addy. I’ll miss you.” Adam simply smiled and let himself fade, Shiro observing the spirit’s life ending. “Thank you.” he whispered, not hearing a separate pair of footsteps until hands were placed on his shoulder. The hands were real and grounding. The person sat above Shiro, the Commander wiped his eyes and raised his gaze. Grey eyes once again met Azure. “Hey.” His voice cracked with the fluctuation of emotions. 

“Hey,” came the warm tone from the other. He leaned down and kissed Shiro tenderly. “I saw the spirit. I wanted to thank him you know.” Curtis started as he intertwined their fingers. “I wanted to thank him for being there. To protect the one I love.” He explained more, seeing fresh tears fall down Takashi’s face. “You’re not alone anymore, Kashi.”   


The Commander sat up and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, crawling into the other’s lap. “I’ll miss him, and I’ll always love him.” Shiro admitted as he buried his face in the other’s shoulder, hiding his face. His fingers gripped the other’s overcoat, feeling the man’s heartbeat in his chest. 

“If it means that you have room for me in your heart, I’ll gladly share you ‘Kashi.” He murmured, his lips brushing against the shell of Takashi’s ear. “Adam was a good man, we didn’t speak much during classes but- He loved you. He fought to the end, I hope this gives you the closure that you needed, I know you were looking forward to seeing him.”

“I was, but you’re right. I needed this. I don’t like it, but; I’m not pulling a Honerva. I’m staying in this reality.” He grumbled, wiping his face on the other’s shoulder before pulling away to look up at the other. “I love you. I know this is a bad time but- Adam- he encouraged me to say it. I think he said ‘Let him be your guiding light.’” Shiro watched as Curtis gave a lopsided smile and a warm look. “So will you be that light?”

“I’ll gladly take the mantle of that.” The other admitted as he leaned forward, kissing Shiro. “I love you too.” Curtis adjusted their bodies, Shiro’s back faced the front of the Atlas. He looked up and spotted a transparent figure. Shiro didn’t need to see him again. Curtis ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, humming a listless little tune. He’s always wondered how he got so lucky but then again he wasn’t one to judge. “Thank you.” He mouthed to the spirit, “I’ll protect him.” He gave a small nod before observing the other, knowing how protective Adam was about Takashi.

One of them didn’t notice Adam’s spirit watching from a distance, a peaceful and content smile on his face . Shiro deserved this happiness, his war torn fiance. Adam didn’t want Shiro to live in the past. Life moves on whether you like it or not. He was happy, at peace, but most of all he was proud that Shiro was letting someone in after all of these years. It was the best compliment that he could get, that he did his job as a Fiance, a lover, but most of all a friend to the Commander of the IGF-Atlas. “Till I meet the two of you again. May we forever dance among the stars. Then I am going to rip you a new one Takashi Shirogane. I know you died, you little Bitch Baby.” With that grumbling reply Adam turned his back on the embracing couple, finally disappearing once again. He ignored the Azure eyes watching his form with amusement. Even in death, Adam Walela was a scary man. 


End file.
